Vanguard
by DocAzure
Summary: A new job placement at a new NERV installation in London. Everything seemed like it was looking up for Keane. But a series of events, including meetings with some familiar faces, may lead to chaos for the world at large. A wholly original story set in the Evangelion universe, with all new characters. Rated M for violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Keane was starting his new job today. A transfer opportunity to London. A chance to start a new life. New home, new people, and hell, even a fancy company car, one he was driving right now. He took the position with little hesitation, it seemed like a cushy job. From what he had been led to believe, the ever-present angel threat only ever attacks the main NERV base in Tokyo 3, due some undisclosed reason. This installation, and his position as 'Captain', all seemed to just exist to keep the politicians at the United Nations happy. That's not to say there was nothing important going on.

He was heading there to get acquainted with the staff, and to establish his position. While he only really held power in combat situations, his rank still meant something. From what he had read in his briefing, this place focused on the research and development of EVA Units armour and weapon tech, along with gathering recon information on angel attacks. He was more than happy to put the work into assisting with this, as being part of the generation that had experienced the brunt of the second impact made him feel responsible. He felt like he personally couldn't allow such a thing to happen again. His thoughts turned to his younger sister...

"Excuse me sir, you know this is a restricted area?"

He'd reached the security entrance to the facility.

"Oh uh, I work here...um..." he fumbled for his pass, then handed it to the guard.

The guard took it and scanned it with his eyes, before handing it back.

"Ah, you must be the new captain, go right ahead in sir, the lift is to your right there."

Keane started to wind his window back up.

"Oh, and sir. I was told to let you know that you need to report to the head office immediately."

He nodded, then drove through the security fence, and towards the rather small looking entrance. The door slid open as he approached it, revealing a small lift shaft.

'Car lifts', he thought._ '_This must be how you get into the bunker I've heard so much about.'

This bunker, to put it simply, was basically an underground ecosystem with it's own atmosphere. This base was still partly under construction, but most of the major work had been finished, so it was workable. It's original idea probably came from the Geofront in Tokyo 3, the only difference being that was a pre-existing cavern, and this bunker was man made. He was a little confused as to why this installation had to run everything from the underground, as the only reason that would make sense was if they were expecting an attack, something this base really wasn't. Perhaps it was due to the lack of space above, as most of the land had since been lost to the ocean. Regardless the reason, it was pretty spectacular.

He could see the entire base from his vehicle, as the elevator had glass walls. A large waterfall flowed from what appeared to be the 'ceiling' of the bunker, and he assumed this is what provided the place with oxygen and the other major biological needs. The span of the area caught him off guard. He was expecting something impressive, but small. It was massive. He could barely make out the main building from where he was sitting, due to the sheer distance it covered. No wonder they allowed vehicles in here.

A loud mechanical clunking noise is heard, and a, clearly recorded, voice sounded over the loudspeakers.

"You have reached your destination, level one, have a nice day."

He started his engine up again, then drove out of the shaft and into the tunnel ahead.

'Well', he thought, 'head straight to the head office'.

In all his briefings, the leaflets he received, his boss hadn't been mentioned by name. Yes, passing references to who he answered to, but nothing directly talking about the head of this place. 'Probably just some suit', he shrugged the thought off, 'nothing to worry about'.

"Welcome to the NERV London installation."


	2. Chapter 2

Keane got out of his car and locked it. He'd finally reached the central control centre, his place of work. He guessed, going by what that voice had said, that this was level one, possibly used for car parking and storage.

He walked up to the elevator just ahead of him, one designed for carrying people this time, and pressed the one button that sat beside it. It looked very industrial, with the NERV symbol painted upon it, number '01' indicating the level, and a small Union Jack slightly to the left. He laughed to himself at this, 'it's been a while since I've seen that...'. The UK government had long since left the British Isles, choosing to rule over it from Germany. This resulted in a rather disjointed nation, and patriotism was basically non-existent. 'Maybe the post-second impact world had some benefits', he pondered. 'Namely the new idea that we're all really equal, considering that we've been through the same tragic occurrence...everything feels like a collective now'.

"Hold the lift!"

A man in a lab coat approached the lift, holding a stack of papers and folders. He had a dark complexion, and short, black hair. He stumbles into the lift beside Keane, then turns to face him.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before... To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, uh... I'm your new Captain, Keane, Keane Howe."

Keane extended his hand for a shake, and the man took it.

"Ah, I was told you'd be coming today, my name is Dr. Derrick Anson, and I'm the head of technical here." he released his grip, then pressed the button for the floor marked 'hangar'. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm surprised they actually bothered to send you here pal."

Keane really wasn't surprised, and he expected some confusion directed towards him and his role here. He decided to entertain the Doctor, however, as he himself was actually unsure as to why he was here.

"Why would that be?"

"Well, you see, this base is just focused on the research of Angels, and the development of weapons for the EVA Units. We aren't a combat ready installation, we don't have any Evangelion that are combat ready, and even if we did, we don't have any applicable pilots."

He did remember hearing how specific the pilot selection process was, that they had to be children of 14. Usually, these children were orphans.

Suddenly the lights within the elevator turned off, and it came to a halt.

"Shit, not again..." Anson sighed

They were standing in complete darkness.

"Does this happen often?" Keane inquired

"Uh, yeah. Just recently though. I think it's something to do with the lack of power available from the surrounding area. We're yet to receive a proper sustainable power source, so we're just running off what's left over from the grid." A small flame flicked on, a lighter. "People say smoking is gonna kill me someday... well, it helps sometimes..." he laughed to himself. "Anyway, it should come back on soon enough."

A loud buzzing noise is heard, then a slight rumble. The lights flicked back on.

"Was that a backup generator starting up? Kinda loud, isn't it?"

"No... we don't have any back-up generators like that..."

The elevator started to move again. As it wasn't far from their destination, it came to a stop again almost immediately.

"You have reached your destination, level 03, hangar ar-BZZZZZZZ"

The loudspeaker suddenly cut off into static.

"This isn't right. Something is wrong, I can feel it..." Anson made his way out of the elevator. "It was nice meeting you Captain, but I think I'm needed somewhere important. Be seeing you."

Keane nodded in reply, then pressed the button on the elevator marked 'head office'.

'Well, this place is falling apart...' he thought, '...although Dr. Anson seemed kinda worried over something... but maybe he's just always like that... I mean I don't know the guy that well.'

He felt the elevator come to a stop, the doors then opening with a thunk. The doors revealed blackness. Blackness darker than that he had seen. He felt strangely attracted to this though: it felt warm, safe. It also terrified him. This attraction was far too great to resist though, and he stumbled drowsily towards it.

As he stepped inside, the darkness consumed him. 


End file.
